Broken Promise
by fire at winter
Summary: "Aku berjanji padamu Ma, aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku tau siapa yang membunuhmu dan sebelum aku mengirim mereka ke neraka..." Bobby mengucapkan janjinya dengan air mata yang makin deras menggenangi pipinya, "...dan aku juga berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku pergi lagi, tidak Angel, Jerry, apalagi Jack..."


Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or any of the characters.  
(I wish I do)

* * *

**Broken Promise**

"...Jack, kau tidur di kamar lamamu, aku akan tidur di kamar Ma." Bobby Mercer, setelah menginstuksikan tempat istirahat untuk saudara-saudaranya dia lalu pergi ke kamar ibunya, Evelyn Mercer, yang baru beberapa waktu yang lalu meninggal, dibunuh dengan sangat keji. Bobby masih ingat telepon ibunya seminggu yang lalu yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan merayakan _Thanksgiving_ bersama-sama, Bobby juga masih ingat janjinya yang akan pulang ke rumah meskipun waktu dia berjanji kepada ibunya, dia hanya asal omong agar ibunya senang. Jika tahu akan begini, Bobby pasti akan langsung pulang semenit setelah ibunya menelepon, jika dia tahu akan begini.

Bobby melihat-lihat kamar ibunya dan dia tersenyum. Ma tidak merubah apapun dari kamar ini, pikirnya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk-tusuk waktu melihat kalung ibunya, kalung pemberiannya waktu ulang tahun ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ibunya sangat menyukai kalung itu, katanya dia sangat senang karena Bobby mau bersusah payah hanya demi memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun, meskipun itu bukan hadiah yang mahal. Mengingat itu Bobby tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia membuka mantelnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Disana Bobby menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sesal karena tidak bisa sering-sering bersama Ma, dia memang berjanji untuk pulang, tapi bukan untuk mengubur ibunya.

"Aku berjanji padamu Ma, aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku tau siapa yang membunuhmu dan sebelum aku mengirim mereka ke neraka..." Bobby mengucapkan janjinya dengan air mata yang makin deras menggenangi pipinya, "...dan aku juga berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku pergi lagi, tidak Angel, Jerry, apalagi Jack, tidak kalau aku masih hidup dan masih bisa menendang bokong-bokong orang lain." Bobby mendengar suara petikan gitar dari kamar Jack, dia lalu membasuh wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Setelah dia berkaca dan melihat jejak air matanya tidak kelihatan lagi, dia lalu pergi ke kamar Jack.

"Kau menangis disini, _Little Fairy_?" Bobby lalu duduk di bawah di samping ranjang Jack, dengan Jack yang sedang memainkan gitarnya.

"Bagaimana kamar Ma?" tanya Jack, yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan gitarnya dan mengambil rokoknya.

"Oh _Man_, Ma tidak mengubah apapun dari sana," balas Bobby.

"Mengenang masa lalu?" Jeremiah Mercer yang mau pamit untuk pulang sedang mencari Bobby dan menemukan Bobby sedang berada di kamar saudaranya yang paling kecil. Jerry lalu bersandar di pintu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap?" tanya Bobby.

"_No Man_, Camille sudah menelepon dari tadi," jawab Jerry. Tidak lama setelah Jerry menjawab, Angel muncul. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan kelihatannya mau pergi.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," pamit Angel. Bobby, melihat Angel berpakaian rapi seperti itu langsung tahu kemana dia akan pergi.

"Menemui _La Vida Loca_?" tanya Bobby.

"Ya, menemui Sofi. Kami akan makan malam," jawab Angel.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa menolak keinginannya kan? Aku pikir setelah bertahun-tahun ikut _Marine _kau akan menjadi lelaki sesungguhnya," kata Bobby.

"Aku memang lelaki sesungguhnya Bobby, lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku makan malam bersama Sofi setelah sekian lama aku di _Marine_," kata Angel, agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Bobby.

"Apapun katamu. Cepat pergi sebelum _La Vida Loca_ marah dan kau akan menerima kutukannya selamanya." kata Bobby. Jack dan Jerry yang mendengarnya tertawa sementara Angel pergi dengan ngedumel.

Setelah Jerry pergi, Bobby tetap tinggal di kamar Jack.

"Aku merindukan Ma," kata Jack. Diantara ketiga saudaranya, Jack memang paling dekat dengan Bobby, padahal perbedaan umur mereka sangat jauh, tapi tidak tahu kenapa Jack malah paling nyaman berbicara dengan Bobby. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka berbicara dengan Angel ataupun Jerry, tapi dengan Bobby dia merasa... tidak tahu apa tapi Jack seperti merasa, terlindungi. Mungkin karena waktu pertama kali Jack datang ke keluarga Mercer, Bobby lah yang pertama kali memberinya cokelat, makanan kesukaannya sepanjang masa.

"Memangnya selama ini kau kemana? Sibuk dengan para _boyfriends_ mu?" tanya Bobby dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau tau kan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai lelucon baru," kata Jack, dari apapun inilah yang Jack paling tidak sukai dari Bobby, pasti Bobby selalu menggodanya setiap waktu. Bahkan waktu kecil, Jack hampir selalu menangis kalau Bobby menggodanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Little Fairy_, kenapa kau sensitif sekali? Sedang dalam masa datang bulan?" ternyata Bobby belum selesai dengan_ joke_ nya.

Jack hanya diam, dia tidak mau membalas Bobby, semakin dibalas Bobby pasti akan semakin menggodanya tanpa ampun.

"Aku juga merindukannya Jackie," kata Bobby yang tiba-tiba serius. "Dan kau jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap selalu ada untuk melindungimu, _Little Fairy_." kata Bobby menatap Jack dengan sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jack!" Bobby yang menyadari Jack sudah tidak ada di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, merasa kacau, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Dia sudah mulai merasa takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jack. Setelah mengetahui kalau Victor Sweet adalah orang yang berada dibalik pembunuhan ibunya, Bobby jadi semakin protekif terhadap saudara-saudaranya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka sendirian tanpa pengawasannya, dan sekarang apa? Jack malah sendirian dan Bobby tidak tahu kemana.

Bobby semakin bergegas dan mengambil pistolnya setelah dia mendengar tembakan.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan sampai itu Jack. Selamatkan Jack, selamatkan Jack." Doa Bobby dalam hati. Bobby cepat-cepat keluar ke dalam salju yang menutupi halaman rumah ibunya dan dia melihat Jack disana, sedang membungkuk seperti menahan sakit, tangannya di dadanya. Bobby juga melihat seorang lelaki bertopeng yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke Jack. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Bobby lalu menembakkan pelurunya ke lelaki bertopeng itu, dia berharap Jack masih baik-baik saja.

Setelah Bobby menembakkan peluru pertamanya, tiba-tiba datang mobil-mobil yang berisi banyak orang-orang yang membawa pistol-pistol lain. Orang-orang itu menembaki Bobby dan seluruh rumah ibunya, Bobby yang melihat Jack sedang kesakitan setelah ditembak dadanya dan kakinya sebenarnya ingin melindungi Jack seperti janjinya, tapi kalau dia datang ke Jack, dia tidak yakin nanti masih bisa melindungi Jack di lain hari. Bobby lalu memasuki rumah dan menembaki orang-orang di luar itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi menembakinya.

"Bobby!"

Bobby yang mendengar teriakan Jack semakin merasa bersalah, dia hanya berteriak balik,

"Jack!"

"Bobby!"

Bobby yang mendengar teriakan Jack lagi semakin berusaha untuk menghentikan tembakan-tembakan orang-orang keparat ini, dia hanya ingin menemui Jack.

"Tolong Tuhan, aku memohon kepada-Mu kali ini saja, selamatkan Jack, lindungi Jack, selamatkan Jack." Doa Bobby dalam hati berkali-kali sambil menembaki lawan-lawannya. Bobby memang bukan orang yang relijius, bukan orang yang sering berdoa kepada Tuhan, tapi kali ini kalau Tuhan memang ada, dia sangat berharap Tuhan mau mendengar doanya dan mengabulkannya.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Bobby mengeluarkan pelurunya untuk lawan-lawannya, akhirnya sudah tidak ada lagi suara peluru yang keluar dari pistol, punyanya ataupun punya lawan-lawannya. Dengan bergegas Bobby keluar rumah dan mencari Jack. Dia menemukan Jack sedang berbaring di salju, dengan darah yang mengotori salju putih tempat Jack berbaring.

"Jack! Jack! Lihat aku, kau tidak apa-apa, kau tidak apa-apa," Bobby mengangkat kepala Jack dan melihat mata Jack yang terpejam.

Saat Bobby mengangkat kepala Jack, Jack bisa merasakan sentuhan Bobby, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Bobby yang kelihatannya sedang menangis. Jack mau mengejek Bobby dan memanggilnya _Fairy_ tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat Jack membuka mulut, dia malah memuntahkan darah, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jack hanya tersenyum ke Bobby dan menutup matanya.

"Jack bernapas! Kau tidak apa-apa, ayo bernapas Jack!" Bobby masih memegang kepala Jack dan sekarang menguncang-nguncangnya, berharap dengan begitu Jack bisa mendengarnya dan membuka matanya lagi.

"Jackie." Bobby masih menangis dan menidurkan Jack dengan hati-hati ke salju, Jerry duduk bersandar di tiang lampu dan menangis, sementara Angel menangis di pelukan Sofi, yang sebelumnya dengan tergesa-gesa menelepon 911 untuk memanggil ambulance. Bobby mengambil pistol di dekatnya dan menghampiri van yang masih berisi satu orang.

"Katakan, Sweet yang mengirimmu?" tanya Bobby menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kapala orang bertopeng di dalam van itu. Orang itu mengangguk, membuat Bobby merasakan hatinya semakin sakit dan air matanya keluar lagi, tanpa basa-basi lagi Bobby menembak orang itu tepat di kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya suara-suara alat kedokteran yang Bobby tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu namanya yang menemaninya malam itu. Bobby duduk di kursi yang tidak bisa dikatakan nyaman di sebelah ranjang, ranjang yang terdapat Jack sedang berbaring dengan banyak alat-alat menancap di tubuhnya. Setelah insiden penembakan tempo hari, Jack lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan langsung masuk ke ruang UGD. Dokter tidak bisa memastikan apakah Jack akan hidup atau harus menyusul ibunya waktu pertama kali Jack masuk ke UGD. Bobby yang dikuasai rasa emosi, sedih, dan menyesal mau mencekik dokter yang menangani Jack sebelum Angel dan Jerry mencegahnya. Bobby bahkan memohon-mohon (hal yang tidak akan pernah dilakukannya kepada orang lain) kepada dokter itu untuk menyelamatkan Jack, tapi dokter itu juga tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak kepada Bobby. Bobby hanya menunduk sedih dengan Angel dan Jerry yang menghiburnya.

Setelah dokter-dokter yang menangani Jack memberitahu keluarga Mercer kalau Jack ada kemungkinan hidup, Bobby tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk dan melihat Jack. Melihat kondisi Jack, Bobby kembali menangis, dia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna dengan membiarkan _little brother_ nya menderita seperti itu. Sejak saat itu, Bobby selalu menemani Jack dan hanya meninggalkannya untuk mencari makanan atau ke kamar mandi.

**.**

Jack seperti sudah tidur lama sekali, dia bangun dan merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, tanpa bobot. Dia merasa berada di dalam kegelapan dan tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Jack mencoba berjalan dengan meraba-raba sebelum dia menemukan suatu titik kecil yang terang. Dia mengikuti titik itu yang kelihatan dekat tapi ternyata Jack harus berjalan jauh untuk sampai disana. Setelah sampai, Jack melihat sebuah taman indah dengan bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu berterbangan, Jack terkesima. Dia melihat berkeliling dan ternyata dibawah pohon yang mempunyai daun sangat hijau terdapat sebuah bangku. Dan di bangku itu duduk seorang wanita berambut putih yang sangat dikenalinya, wanita itu sedang menunduk, kelihatannya sedang mengamati sesuatu. Jack lalu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ma," sapa Jack setelah dia sampai di bawah pohon itu.

"Jackie, ayo kesini kau pasti akan sangat senang dengan pemandangan ini," Evelyn Mercer, tetap menunduk dan menyuruh Jack mendekat.

Jack yang penasaran lalu duduk di samping ibunya, dia juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan terkesiap, Jack melihat Bobby sedang menangis, bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan senang karena mendapat ejekan baru untuk Bobby, Jack tersenyum lebar, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menghampiri Bobby dan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Tapi senyumnya lenyap setelah melihat siapa orang yang ditangisi Bobby, bukankah itu dirinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dan terdapat alat-alat aneh di sekitar tubuhnya?

"Ma, kenapa..." Jack membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Evelyn hanya menyuruhnya diam.

"Sssttt... dengarkan," kata Evelyn menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Jack, kumohon ayo bangun, buka matamu..." Jack bisa mendengar suara Bobby yang memohon dengan sangat jelas, seperti kalau Bobby sedang berbicara kepadanya langsung. Padahal Bobby kelihatan sangat jauh disana.

Jack tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Ayolah _Little Fairy_, kalau kau mau bangun sekarang, aku akan meminjamimu tongkat hokey ku yang terbaru," kata Bobby dengan nada membujuk, "Oh dan juga, kau boleh meminjam jaket _Michigan Mauler_ ku,"

Jack tersenyum, dia melihat Evelyn juga tersenyum.

"Aku bersumpah _Cracker_ _Jack_, jika kau tidak mau bangun aku akan memberikan kamarmu kepada _La Vida Loca_, biar kau tidur diatas genteng," Bobby sudah terdengar frustrasi.

Jack kali ini tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Oke ini adalah penawaran terakhirku, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu _Little Fairy_ kalau kau mau membuka matamu dan mengangkat bokong tipismu dari ranjang itu," kata Bobby.

Jack merasa ingin menghampiri Bobby sekarang juga dan menagih janjinya. Dia menatap Evelyn dan ingin pamit untuk menemui Bobby, tapi sebelum itu Jack ingin menanyai Evelyn tempat apa ini. Jack melihat Evelyn seperti bersinar terang.

"Ma, kenapa aku ada disini dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Jack.

"Ini ruang tunggu Jackie, kau sedang menunggu," jawab Evelyn sambil tersenyum.

Jack semakin bingung.

"Aku sedang menunggu apa?"

"Kau sedang menunggu keputusanmu sendiri," Evelyn menjawab masih sambil tersenyum.

"Keputusan?"

"Ya, kau harus memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Bobby, Angel, dan Jerry atau disini bersamaku,"

Itu keputusan yang sulit sekali, pikir Jack. Dia sangat ingin bersama ibunya, tapi dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menagih janji-janji Bobby. Oh, dan untuk mengejek Bobby.

"Kau yang membuat keputusanmu sendiri Jackie, kau harus memikirkannya masak-masak," lanjut Evelyn.

Jack kembali memikirkan pilihan yang dihadapinya, sulit sekali, pikir Jack lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk melindungimu, jangan buat aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri, Jack." Jack bisa mendengar lagi suara Bobby, kali ini suara Bobby terdengar memilukan. Jack merasa kasihan kepada Bobby, sungguh dia mungkin tidak jadi mengejek Bobby melihat Bobby yang kelihatannya menderita sekali itu.

"Tapi kelihatannya Bobby lebih membutuhkanmu Jackie," kata Evelyn yang masih tersenyum dan melihat Bobby yang masih menangis.

Jack kembali menatap Bobby, Bobby kali ini sudah memegang tangan Jack yang sedang berbaring dan mengenggamnya erat.

"_Little Fairy_ _please_, jangan buat aku menderita selamanya. Ayolah bangun, aku akan membelikanmu gitar baru dan membiarkanmu merokok sesukamu," Bobby kembali memohon.

Kali ini Jack sudah memutuskan pilihannya, dia menatap ibunya yang Jack rasakan semakin bersinar lebih cerah, dan Evelyn kelihatan makin cantik dengan senyumamnya yang menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu Ma." kata Jack, memegang tangan ibunya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Sweetheart_." Evelyn meremas pelan tangan Jack yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Jack tersenyum, hatinya merasa damai sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bobby tetap menggenggam tangan Jack, kelihatannya Jack semakin kurus. Memang selama ini Jack tidak pernah gemuk atau paling tidak mendekati bobot Bobby tapi Jack tinggi sekali. Jack adalah orang tertinggi di keluarga Mercer. Bobby menangis sambil menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apalagi untuk membuat Jack mau bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Bobby,"

Bobby mendengarnya, meskipun suara itu sangat lirih tapi Bobby bisa mendengarnya.

"Jack?" Bobby mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Jack membuka matanya dan kelihatannya sedang tersenyum.

"Jack!" Bobby cepat-cepat bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jack, melihat Jack lebih dekat.

"Bobby," Jack kembali bersuara dan tersenyum lemah.

"Jack, tunggu disini aku akan memanggil dokter," Bobby yang merasa campur aduk antara kaget, bahagia, binggung, lapar, dan lain-lain cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangannya Jack dan berteriak,

"Dokter!"

**.**

Jack sedang menonton pertandingan hockey di televisi, dia masih di rumah sakit tapi sudah di tempatkan di ruangan biasa. Alat-alat aneh yang sebelumnya menancap di tubuhnya juga sudah tidak ada. Dokter berkata jika perkembangan Jack terus membaik dia akan boleh pulang besok. Jack sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

"Aku bawakan cokelat kesukannmu, _Little Fairy_," Bobby yang berkunjung setiap hari, hari ini kembali mengunjungi Jack, dia lalu melemparkan cokelat yang dibawakannya ke pangkuan Jack.

"Aku ingat Bobby, dalam tidurku yang panjang itu aku seperti melihatmu menangis dan berjanji tidak akan memanggilku _Little Fairy_ lagi," kata Jack, dia menatap Bobby.

"Aku menangis? Tidak akan dalam mimpimu yang paling liar sekalipun, _Cracker Jack_," kata Bobby, menyeringai ke arah Jack.

Jack hanya menghembuskan napas dan membuka cokelatnya, dia tahu Bobby pasti tidak akan menepati janjinya.

"Pembohong." gumam Jack sambil menggigit cokelatnya.

"_Little Fairy_." kata Bobby sambil tersenyum.

Apapun mimpi Jack itu, Bobby tetap bahagia karena dia tetap bisa menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Jack.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: Tau nggak, sebenernya Jack itu bisa survive loh waktu insiden penembakannya itu. Tapi para pembuat film Four Brothers memutuskan membuat Jack meninggal untuk mendapatkan 'Dramatic Ending'. Well, screw you, pembuat film Four Brothers, we need Jack! Or... at least I need Jack! Aku udah nonton filmnya dua kali tapi tetep aja nangis waktu adegan kematiannya Jack itu, lagian ekspresinya Bobby juga bikin nangis deh, huuuuuhhhh *ngelapingus.

Ada yang nangis lagi nggak waktu Jack meninggal?

P.S. Sori ya kalo misalnya Bobby jadi OOC disini.


End file.
